


Verloren gehen

by Rhapsodie (spacerhapsody)



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, Silvers (und meine) Gedanken über Flint nach dem Serienfinale
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 21:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13373610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacerhapsody/pseuds/Rhapsodie
Summary: Eine Geschichte ist wahr. Eine Geschichte ist nicht wahr. Die Geschichte von Captain Flints Ende erzählt Silver so oft, dass es schon gar keine Rolle mehr spielt.





	Verloren gehen

Eine Geschichte ist wahr. Eine Geschichte ist nicht wahr. Letzten Endes spielt es doch keine Rolle.

 

Silver erzählt die Geschichte, wie er Captain Flints Pläne durchkreuzt hat, unzählige Male. Einige Dinge kommen hinzu, noch mehr Dinge gehen verloren. Er erzählt sie unzähligen Menschen, die sie wiederum weiter in die Welt tragen, und in so vielen Versionen, dass er Jahre später selbst nicht mehr sagen kann, welche davon wahr ist. Vielleicht sind es alle irgendwo. Vielleicht ist es keine.

 

Manchmal hängt die Erzählung allein von seiner Stimmung ab. An manchen Tagen in geselliger Runde grenzt das ganze an ein großes Abenteuer. Dann _stoppt_ , _überlistet_ , _leimt_ er Flint und ist in jeder Hinsicht _klüger_ , _gerissener_ , _besser_ als er. In manchen düsteren Nächten _betrügt_ , _hintergeht_ , _verrät_ er einen Freund, weil er nie so _loyal_ , so _resolut_ , so _gut_ sein wird wie dieser.

 

Manchmal tut er es, weil er es kann; manchmal, weil er es _muss_ , um einen Krieg aufzuhalten, in dem sie alle nur verlieren können. Manchmal tut er gar nichts und es ist Flints eigene Entscheidung, sich von der Welt zurückzuziehen, was ihm so gut gelingt, dass Silver ihn nicht einmal finden kann.

 

Es gibt Ausführungen, in denen er Flint zwar nicht aus der Welt, aber aus dem weiteren Verlauf der Geschichte schafft. Zumindest aus der Geschichte seines Publikums; aus _seiner_ Geschichte, weg aus Nassau, einem verborgenen Schatz und von der See. Dann lässt er ihn nie wieder die Sonne sehen und in dunklen Zellen verrotten, in versteckten Gefängnissen Sklavenarbeit verrichten – oder ihn etwas finden, das Silver für einen Moment zum Helden der Geschichte werden lässt, weil alles, was er getan hat, sogar zu Flints Bestem war.

 

Madi erzählt er von Thomas Hamilton. Er taucht nicht in vielen Fassungen seiner Geschichte auf, und selbst wenn er es tut, kann sich keiner sicher sein, welche Rolle er tatsächlich spielt: Thomas ist schon lange nicht mehr auf der Plantage, hat versucht zu entkommen, ist entkommen, ist nur dadurch entkommen, dass er sich selbst zugrunde gerichtet hat; Thomas war nie auf der Plantage; es _gibt_ keine Plantage und England ist in vollem Maße so grausam, wie Flint immer behauptet hat.

 

Und dann gibt es die Version, die besagt, dass Silver alles in Bewegung gesetzt hat, um Thomas tatsächlich zu finden und Flint am Ende genau dorthin zu bringen, wo er sich aufhält. Das ist die einzige Version, bei der Silver mit voller Überzeugung davon spricht, dass er Captain Flint zunichte gemacht hat. (Das ist die Version, die Silver sich selbst wieder und wieder erzählt, selbst nachdem die Wahrheit schon lange nichts weiter mehr ist als ein leeres Wort. Weil zumindest Flint in dieser etwas findet, etwas Gutes, obwohl Silver ihnen allen so viel nimmt.)

 

Viele erzählen die Geschichte weiter, dass Captain Flint an diesem Tag von Long John Silver getötet wurde – durch ein Messer in den Rücken, mit nur einer gut platzierten Kugel, nach einem langen Duell auf Leben und Tod. Die Gründe dafür werden im Laufe der Jahre alle vergessen, neu erfunden und wiedergefunden, den meisten sind sie auch egal. Ihnen geht es vielmehr um die Aufregung, die Brutalität, und vielleicht um die Lektion, dass unter Piraten keiner Seele zu trauen ist.

 

Silver würde gerne sagen, dass er selbst diese Geschichte nie erzählt hat und dass sie stattdessen das ist, was alle glauben wollen. Dass sie das ist, was sie auf einer langen Fahrt oder über einer Flasche Rum mit der Crew hören wollen, weil Mord und Verrat eine so viel bessere Erzählung hergeben als Mitgefühl oder jemanden einfach _gehe_ n zu lassen. Dass er sie nur nicht bestreitet, weil sie für seinen Namen und den Schrecken, den dieser immer noch verbreitet, so viele Vorzüge hat. (Jack Rackham schwört darauf, bei allem, was ihm heilig ist, sie auch einmal direkt von Silver gehört zu haben. Silver weiß es besser, als ihm zu widersprechen.)

 

Vielleicht ist es Reue. Manchmal bereut er, was er getan hat. Dabei ist es mittlerweile egal, ob Captain Flint _lebt_ , _stirbt_ , _irgendwo sein Dasein fristet_ , ob er nach einem jahrelangen Albtraum den Menschen zurückbekommt, dessen Verlust ihnerst zu allem gemacht hat, was er war, ob diese Jahre erst der Anfang waren, oder ob Silver dafür sorgt, dass alles ein Ende hat. (Auch für ihn, weil Flint ihn inzwischen viel zu sehr beeinflusst.)

  
Vielleicht ist es Stolz. Manchmal rühmt er sich damit, was er getan hat. Dass er sich nicht nur gegen Flint stellt – und _gewinnt_ , auf welche Art auf immer – sondern auch die nötigen Fähigkeiten und den Mut hat, um die berüchtigte, fast schon legendäre Partnerschaft zwischen Captain Flint und Long John Silver ohne Weiteres zu beenden, weil er nicht länger auf sie angewiesen ist. (Oder sie aufgibt, weil er weiß, dass es irgendwo jemanden gibt, für den Flint bereits viel mehr getan hat, als er es für Silver jemals könnte.)

 

All das geht einher mit: Flint war sein Feind. Flint war sein Freund. Flint war so viel mehr als das. Aber auch das sind nur Worte, und genau wie die Wahrheit haben sie längst ihre Bedeutung verloren.

 

Mit den Jahren, die ins Land ziehen, zerfließen alle Geschichten ineinander, sodass es irgendwann unmöglich ist, sie voneinander zu trennen, geschweige denn zu sagen, welche mehr der Wahrheit entsprechen als andere.

 

Was bleibt ist, dass jede Geschichte ein Monster braucht; das zumindest hat er von Flint gelernt. Wer es ist, hängt davon ab, wie man sie erzählt. Vielleicht ist es England oder Spanien, vielleicht sind es die Piraten. Vielleicht ist es Flint, der mit all seiner Wut und dem Verlangen nach Rache alle ins Verderben führen will. Vielleicht war es von Anfang an Silver selbst.

 

Eine Geschichte ist wahr. Eine Geschichte ist nicht wahr. Die Wahrheit geht so leicht verloren, dass für jeden am Ende doch nur die Geschichte übrig bleibt, an die er glauben will. Keiner weiß das besser und hat es sich besser zu nutzen gemacht als Silver. (Vielleicht weiß auch deshalb keiner besser, wie schwer es ist, wenn man keine der Geschichten glauben will; und wie leicht man sich dabei selbst verliert.)


End file.
